zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatica
Aquatica is an Objective map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Aquatica is an objective map that takes place in a government lab complex. This complex was researching a possible cure. However, contact with the entire station was lost 7 hours ago. And now most of you get down there and investigate why the contact was lost and what they have researched. This map is full of ammo and have all the weapons (with exception of wooden baseball bats and golf clubs). Objectives # Get down inside the facility # Find the documents OR Kill the zombie who's holding the documents # Kill the zombie who has the keycard # Go to the security room # Move the barrels in the lab # Arm the explosives # Get the item # Escape to the boat outside Trivia *After two consecutive survivor victories, an event may trigger. Starter zombies can no longer access the lobby through the air duct located on the roof. Elevators only progress a few feet into Aquatica before stopping, and survivors are able to jump back into the starting area. The disembodied voice of a young girl addresses both undead and living as chaos ensues; fires start and the survivors are left to undergo the zombies' brutal onslaught. *The map and its name may be a reference to horror movie "Deep Blue Sea", in which an underwater lab is flooded and attacked by sharks. Strategy Survivors Call all the elevators, and take any needed weapons and ammo from the starting area. Defeat any zombies that have broken through the glass ceiling before they are able to kill your teammates, and use the elevators as soon as possible. Watch out for zombies hiding outside the lower elevator doors! When you've made it into the complex, survivors should split up and search for the documents. These will be found either in the offices (upstairs or downstairs), cafeteria, or the assembly hall. Continue searching, because you'll need to find and kill the zombie with the keycard. After that, all the survivors should make their way to the laboratory and barricade themselves in. One survivor should move the barrels and arm the explosives while the others guard him against zombies coming in from the two doors and eight breakable glass windows. After the explosion, don't go anywhere yet! A few survivors should stay back to retrieve the item while the others escape to the lobby. After the item is retrieved, you'll need to hurry, because the complex is flooding and the zombies will be hunting for you. Reach the elevators and escape to the boat. When you're on the boat, don't think it's over; zombies can still jump onto the boat from the dock, so make sure you defend while the boat goes out to sea. Zombies At the beginning of the round, zombies should either break through the glass windows and attack survivors before the elevators come up, or wait by the vents to ambush survivors at the bottom of the elevator. If you can, take the documents and run for cover. The longer the humans have to chase you around, the easier it will be for your teammates to pick them off one by one. Don't let yourself get cornered! This strategy works with the keycard too, if you are the zombie who it spawns on. If you're not the zombie with the documents or the keycard, try to protect that zombie without making his location too obvious. After these two objectives, things get a bit harder for the zombies. Ambushing survivors in the security room is a good strategy, if you expect the zombie with the keycard to be killed soon, or that objective is already finished. When they make it to the lab, you'll need to use numbers to overwhelm them. Gather three or four zombies in one of the airlocks, and when it opens into the lab, rush the closest survivor. After the barrels explode, be ready to enter the flooding room and prevent the survivors from getting the item. If you can kill the few survivors who go for the item while the others attempt to escape, the complex will be flooded and they will all drown. If the survivors manage to get the item, you need to move fast to win. Chase them through the halls, ambush them at the elevators, and if all else fails, try to rush them on the docks and jump onto the boat. Version History * ZPO_Aquatica was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.4. * ZPO_Aquatica received updates in versions 3.0, 3.0.3, and 3.0.4. Gallery Category:Maps